Halloween 2k11: The Masquerade
The Halloween 2k11 event of started on October 24, 2011 and ended on November 8th. The title for the event was "The Masquerade" preceding the events of "Moonrise". Overview A Halloween Masquerade was held at the Von Helson Manor, outside of the manor was a menacing black creature that appeared to be a wolf. As it turns out it was a werewolf, the result of a Gaian using the trial version of Gro-Gain Max, the wolves terrorized the party and the town. Build-Up On October 20, the Manga update 55 The Masquerade showed Ian and Louie trying to plan a lavish Masquerade to celebrate Halloween, only finding that the citizens of the towns were terrified of what might happen due to past Halloween events. Event Beginning: First Day & Rest of the Event *Oct 20 :Manga update #55 The Masquerade *Oct 24 :Announcement of Halloween 2k11 lunch :The beast stands at the edge of the forest clearing, nearing the bridge *Oct 25 :The beast creeps closer to the manor, standing in the middle of the bridge :Labtech Gene makes a return to announce a trial for Gro-Gain Max :Forums are created for healing purposes the Human base forum and Wolf base forum *Oct 26 :The beast has made it to the manor :Moonrise begins *Oct 27 :Official announcement for Gro-Gain Max :Manga update #55 The Masquerade pt2 :Wing Sticker appears *Oct 28 :Manga update continuing pt2 *Oct 29 :Manga update continuing pt2 *Nov 08 :Masquerade and Moonrise ends *Nov 09 :Final event item released *Nov 11 :Moonrise Has Ended *Nov 17 :Trick or Treating ends Announcements [Von Helson|[NPC Louie Von Helson]]: Announcement [Gene|[NPC Labtech Gene]]: Announcement [[NPC admin]]: Announcement Event Conclusion Event Items Event Items: Trick-or-Treating File:H2k11_items_jack.png As always, Gaians were able to trick-or-treat in Gaia Shops or in Gaia Towns to earn candy to give to Jack in return for Jack themed clothing. *'Jack's 2K11 Mask' - Spooky pumpkin mask with batty wings. *'Jack's 2K11 Mantle' - A spiky tufted mantle of orange and black. *'Jack's 2k11 Scarf' - A spooky scarf with little wings and tattered tail. *'Jack's 2K11 Shirt' - A pointy shirt of orange and black. *'Jack's 2K11 Pants' - Orange pants with a tattered black top. *'Jack's 2k11 Boots' - Spooky boots with little claw toes. *'Jack's 2K11 Gloves' - Black gloves with orange flared tufts. *'Jack's 2K11 Tattered Belt' - A tattered up black and orange belt. Event Items: Special Gaia Shop File:H2k11_items_treehouse.png (The Treehouse) *'2k11 Werewolf Hunter' - Time for the undead to become... un-undead. :Formula 1: 2k11 Werewolf Hunter - Use this formula to craft 2k11 Werewolf Hunter! ::Alchemy components: (10) x Wolfbane / (5) x Daggers / (2) x Specimens / (1) x Bullet / 5,000 Gold *'2k11 Werewolf Skin' - The heart of a man... the skin of a beast... :Formula 1: 2k11 Werewolf Skin - Use this formula to craft 2k11 Werewolf Skin! ::Alchemy components: (10) x Footprint / (5) x Fang / (2) x Moonbeam / (1) x Curse / 5,000 Gold Components: Alchemy *'Werewolf Specimen' - Collected werewolf sample to help your research. *'Wolf's Bane' - Aconitum variegatum *'Silver Bullet' - Effective against a werewolf. *'Silver Knife' - A handy hunter's weapon. *'Lycaeonia Curse' - The curse comes when harm is performed on someone else. *'Full Moon Beam' - When the moon is full.. beware... *'Werewolf Fang' - Owwwwoooooo!! *'Werewolf Footprint' - Impression left by a werewolf. Cash Shop (La Victoire) *'Astra-XXXV Inconstant Mask' - Hide your face behind an ever changing mask. *'Astra-XXXVI Malevolent Mask' - Hide your face behind a vengeful mask. *'Astra-XXXVII Ravenous Mask' - Hide your face behind a hungry mask. Event Items: Masquerade File:H2k11_items_masquerade.png *'2K11 Masquerade Brooch' - A gift from Louis for attending his Masquerade. :Formula 1: 2K11 Masquerade Brooch - Use this formula to craft 2k11 Masquerade Brooch! ::Alchemy components: (1) x Masquerade Invitation / (1) x Masquerade Hors d'Oeuvres / (1) x Masquerade Dance Card Components: Alchemy *'Masquerade Invitation' - You're invited! *'Masquerade Hors d'Oeuvres' - Don't eat too many of these or you won't be doing much dancing! *'Masquerade Dance Card' - So many admirers... You're the belle of the ball! Event Items: Moonrise *'Gro-gain MAX' - This bottle allows you to choose the wolf that suits you best. You'll only be able to pick one, so do so wisely... *'Ashen Werewolf' - The beast always wins in the end. *'Black Werewolf' - The beast always wins in the end. *'Blood Werewolf' - The beast always wins in the end. *'Brown Werewolf' - The beast always wins in the end. *'Gray Werewolf' - The beast always wins in the end. *'Ice Werewolf' - The beast always wins in the end. *'Shadow Werewolf' - The beast always wins in the end. *'Sparkle Werewolf' - The beast always wins in the end. Event Items: zOMG * zOMG H2k11 Pumpkin Helm - Though it was not Jack I was staring at but I could feel his frightful malice stare back from its cold empty eyes. :Recipe: zOMG H2k11 Pumpkin Helm - This recipe lets you combine various ingredients together to create 2011 Pumpkin Helm ::Recipe Ingredients: (25) x Pumpkin Gummy / (5) x Pumpkin Seed / (5) x Pumpkin Lid / (5) x Pumpkin Fluff Ball * zOMG H2k11 Jack o Lantern Shield - Just try smashing this Jack o Lantern bub. :Recipe: zOMG H2k11 Jack o Lantern Shield - This recipe lets you combine various ingredients together to create 2011 Jack o Lantern Shield ::Recipe Ingredients: (25) x Pumpkin Gummy / (5) x Pumpkin Seed / (5) x Pumpkin Lid / (5) x Pumpkin Fluff Ball Ingredients: zOMG *'Pumpkin Gummy' - The sweet chewy portion of your local pumpkin fluff. *'Pumpkin Lid' - Y'know when you leave your pumpkin outside too long, and then you pull the lid up and you can hear the pumpkin rot suck away as you pull? *'Pumpkin Seed' - Suitable for oven roasting, planting to attract the Great Pumpkin, or making a collage in grade school that your mother can pretend to cherish but then 'lose' in a few weeks. *'Pumpkin Fluff Ball' - Fluffy soft pumpkin colored ball of—hey, are these seeds?! Trick-or-Treating Quotes What NPCs say when Gaians clicked to their shop to collect candy. Alphabetical, but starting with the most used phrase first. Criticism & Compliments TBA Glitches & Problems As no event on Gaia has ever gone on without glitches, Here is the 2k11 Halloween event Glitches. Glitches: Site & Forum *Minor issue with trick-or-treating in shops, the last item was not granted, there was an adjustment to have the item grant to those who did not complete their toting. *During the forum game of Moonrise, some users reported that their attacks did not register, or that their level gaining jumped from one level to another. The total level to reach was 10, an error caused this to go past 10. Glitches: Gaia Towns Dev Alerts Trivia *The whereabouts of T-Bone and Gene were revealed with this event. *For this event trick-or-treating functioned similar to Halloween of 2003 and 2004. It required Gaians to collect candy from shops and then use the World Map to find Jack and then receive an item. *Gro-Gain Max is supposedly a new form of Gro-Gain, an Evolving Item. *This is the first event that took place inside the Von Helson Manor, a previous mansion owned by the Von Helson's in Durem was used for Easter. *This is the second event that involved the Gaia Item Alchemy system to be used to create event items. *This is the sixth time for the Quote Transmitted Disease to appear. Getting bitten by a werewolf had a percentage chance of being turned into one. Gallery Gallery: NPCs in Costume Gallery NPC: Halloween 2k11 See also *Event Guide: H2k11 pt1 // Event Guide: H2k11 pt2 *Wolf // Werewolf Hunter *Halloween Items External links *Gaia Event Page: The Masquerade! *Gaia Forum: The Masquerade H2k11 *Announcement: Join me for a Halloween Masquerade! *Announcement (Thread): Moonrise: How to play *Announcement: Try the NEW AND IMPROVED Gro-Gain Max! **Announcement (Thread): Gro-Gain Max: Human Trial Sign-Up Thread *Announcement: Moonrise Has Ended! *Gaia Marketplace: Halloween Note: The links are only here for history purposes, these links should not be clicked as they will yield no results. *Gaia Flash Space: The Halloween Masquerade Category:Placeholder category (events)